


Do your Research

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hacking, Sombra is sneaky, dad Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Lance comes across a mysterious purple woman, she seems to find Lance interesting, and when years pass and Lance goes missing this mysterious woman takes a special interest and wants to take advantage.





	Do your Research

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello darlings! Here's another installment and I hope that it's all to your liking. It's Thanksgiving break and I'm thankful for all of my wonderful readers and since I'm so thankful for you all I took some a special request and put it into practice here ;)

**Then:**

**Another day, another dollar, that is, if Lance even had a job. Which he didn’t. He WAS bored out of his mind though. Overwatch kept sending his Pa out on mission’s and Lance got that he really did, but it honestly felt like Pa was out more than he was home hanging around Lance.**

**So, as per the habit that was well developed by this point, he spent the day wandering around, training with Gabe, meditating with Zenyatta learning new phrases in Japanese from Hanzo. It wasn’t really that bad of a day, but Lance just kinda wished he could’ve been spending it with his Pa.**

**Lance was walking around the edge of Gibraltar, kicking aside rocks, whistling to himself, and he stopped to pick up said rock in order to throw it over the edge of the cliff. What would the rock sound like on the way down? Footsteps ran up and past behind Lance and he turned around, expecting to see someone; however, there was no one there.**

**“Hello?” No one answered.**

**Okay, maybe it was just some rocks, he hadn’t thrown HIS rock yet, but that didn’t mean that rocks hadn’t shifted. To make the exact sound of human footsteps. Mood now freaked out, it was time to go back inside. He shoved the rock into his pocket and made his way quickly back inside.**

**As he slid the door shut he heard the footsteps _again._ This time he didn’t pause to ask hello and he followed them. He turned a corner to see a woman, hand hovering over some kind of purple interface, tiny purple threads of light connecting to one of the computer terminals. **

**“HEY.” Lance shouted, impulsive as ever, and the woman startled jerked her hand away causing the interface shatter.**

**“Oi, I was almost through!” he complained and turned to face Lance more fully, looking him up and down. She scoffed, re-summoning her interface and making a few swipes.**

**“Lance Mcclain, male, born in Cuba, parents…hm.” She stopped, looked up and then back to whatever her purple keyboard was telling her. She crossed her arms over her chest, one arm coming up to tap at her lips, “Well this is interesting, it looks like something in your file’s been scrubbed. Very cleanly, but I recognize a scrub when I see one. So chico- what exactly are you hiding?”**

**Her grin curled, cat-like as she continued to type, and her eyebrows rose a little, not quite surprised, as she looked at her information more closely, “Mother of no consequence but father…Jesse McCree. Not that I believe that that’s his _real_ name but regardless.” She swiped left on her light show causing it to disappear as she raked her eyes at Lance from head to toe.**

**“I didn’t know that the lone ranger would have the guts to spawn.”**

**The hungry way she was looking at Lance made him want to squirm. He stayed still though and set his jaw. “So? Why is my Pa so interesting to you? Wouldn’t you wanna get back to whatever you were trying to steal?”**

**The woman chuckled, “Oh I like you, a mild nuisance yes, but I like having connections, and you little McCree spawn is a connection.” She pulled out a gun. “Now, you’re going to cooperate, or I’ll have to mess with your pretty face.”**

**Lance blinked at the gun, “You think my face is pretty?” He grins, tilting his head just _so,_ “Thanks for noticing, I moisturize!” **

**He tackled her to the ground and knocked the gun out of her hand. He pinned her legs and arms using his own body but before he could revel in his triumph she’s already slipped out of his hold and flipped him over, pinning HIM to the ground instead.**

**“You’ve got spunk kid. I like spunk.”**

**Lance struggled to get out from under her and she released him, smiling and lifting her hand up and away from him, “Forget it, kid, you’re in over your head.”**

**Lance sat up and rubbed his wrists. “So, what? I managed to stop you from stealing Overwatch intel.”**

**The woman clicked her tongue, “You only managed to distract me, Chico, I’ll get the intel I need. Buuut.” She grinned, “Since I managed to uncover such an interesting secret from you I think I’ll let bygones be bygones. See you later!” And with that she disappeared in a bloom of purple sparks.**

**“What…just happened?” Lance went back further into Gibraltar, and ended up bumping into Hanzo.**

**“Ah, Lance. You look shaken, is something wrong?”**

**Lance shrugged.**

**Hanzo looked him over, “I was going to head back to my quarters for some tea, perhaps that will help calm your nerves and tell me what is wrong.”**

**A short walk and a warm cup of tea in his hands Lance told Hanzo about what happened, from being bored and heading outside to her disappearing with an electric ‘whirp’**

**Lance looked up when he was done, and Hanzo didn’t look angry, just frustrated and concerned. “That,” He sighs, “would be Sombra. It seems she is feeling out Overwatch, testing the firewalls you could say. Thank you for telling me Lance, but I must now depart to inform Winston.” Hanzo stood, placing the cup on the coffee and departed. When the door closed behind Hanzo Lance sighed, flopping back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling in thought.**

**Before Lance could think about it too long, he got a ping on his phone. The text was from something with the image a skull emoji with a message attached:**

**‘See you later, cowboy’**

Now:

Lounging around in her current penthouse (courtesy of one friend or another) she was looking through her various notifications, and the newest fire-walls built to keep her out. One was, of course, was Overwatch.

Speaking of, it had been a few years since Sombra had met wonder boy Lance, spawn of Jesse McCree most wanted criminal on the black market (wow wasn’t that a mouthful)

 She hummed, messing around some of the lesser protected areas of the interwebs. She pestered Lance every once in a while, and occasionally kept up with him and his whereabouts, last, she had known he had filed an application to the Garrison.

‘Hey.’ She texted to his device and frowned when the message was bounced.

“Well, that’s odd.” She mumbled to herself. She opened her matrix and started digging. Swimming through the binary of the internet is as easy as slicing through butter with a warm knife, the keystrokes come naturally to her and she easily slips between the firewalls of anything in her path, leaving no trace behind.

She first checks with the garrison to see if they had anything, Lance Mcclain, former cargo pilot upgraded to fighter class, teamed up with two inconsequential teammates, wait- a little marker popped up above this ‘Pidge Gunderson’ she downloaded the file to look at later. She hummed still skimming through the file and found an interesting concealed piece on all three of their files.

“What are you trying to hide?” She coos to the firewalls and lovingly stroked it in ways to make it open up to her. Without any alarms going off she slipped into its secrets and downloads all files, photos, video, and audio. What she discovered was certainly something interesting.

 “Little Lancey is moving up in the world.” She grinned opening up an email sending a time and place to the one person she knew would want this info: Jesse McCree, with the flick of a finger it was sent off.

She set the meeting time three days from now, a girl has to have time to prepare for a date after all.

When the day came Sombra waited on top of an adjacent building, waiting for her little visitor, her interface was open, hacked into the different camera’s around the city, knowing Jesse he would try to be clever and put himself in a disguise. Jesse was good, but he wasn’t that good, after so many years of wearing a cowboy hat you didn’t just lose that persona, and sure enough, she spotted a familiar gate entering the edge of her territory. He looked relaxed, shoulders forcibly placed down lower on his shoulders and Sombra grinned.

“Gotcha.” Time to set up for a little house party.

She camouflaged herself just a few seconds before he came inside, and McCree in his inconspicuous graphic T-shirt and baseball cap entered the apartment, looking left and right, hand on his belt, where peacekeeper was undoubtedly placed.

“Hola.” She said from behind him, fazing back into sight and she was impressed by the lack of reaction and he turned to her, looking down his nose.

“Sombra.” He greeted tersely. “Been a while.” Sombra shrugs, looking at her nails, as though checking for chips in the paint job.

“I’ve got a busy life, hacking into government facilities, gaining control of the world a girl’s got to have the best.”

McCree, not impressed pulled his gun and makes a show by giving it a spin. “Speaking of breaking into government facilities, you said something about my boy.” He says said conversationally, pulling his pistol out from the waistband and lifted the barrel level with her head.

“What do you know?”

Sombra sighed at the predictability of the action and held up an information chip, “On here, are the files on what exactly happened to your son, and possibly where he went, and why it’s being kept from his family back in Cuba, and you can have it…at the price of me gaining some intel on your little Overwatch crew.”

McCree stood still, jaw tight, “How about a counter-offer. I don’t blow off that pretty head of yours, give you a five-minute head start and I take that chip?”

Sombra chuckled lowly placing a hand on her hip and cocking her head back to look at him down the bridge of her nose. “Aww what? You don’t trust me to keep the secrets of the revived Overwatch, I’m hurt?” She places a hand over her heart and bend over a bit in mock pain, she straightens her posture soon after.

“You need a friend like me, amigo cause you’re in way over your head. You need someone who can scrub camera feeds, wire money… keep other officials out of your hair. Heck, I could even wipe that little bounty right off your head, if...you let me dig around in the Overwatch files.” Sweeten the deal and any fool will fall for it, come on McCree how much sweeter can this deal get?

McCree, obviously perplexed stood stock still, thinking about her offer. His eyes distant in thought and then he focused back on her.

“Come with me, back to the base. You can talk to Winston, and he’ll decide what do to from there.”

“Hm, that’s far more accommodating than I expected.”

McCree shrugged, “What, you don’t think I can be hospitable?” The ease in his posture was odd, and Sombra wasn’t sure if she liked it.

“What’ve you got old man?” This whole deal smelled wrong, he wasn’t desperate and a man who didn’t know where it son was should be clawing for any scrap of info he could get his hand on before she could activate her translocator the remote was smacked out of her hand and she was pinned to the floor.

“You see, Sunshine, I know _exactly_ where my son is, I just need to know how much a little snake like _you_ knows.”

Sombra swallowed harshly, “Probably more details than your intel has. I have video feed, files, the whole works. What do you have?”

McCree’s jaw muscle danced under his skin, and he released Sombra, but had a vice grip on her arm holding her still. “I’m still taking you back to the base, we can work out a deal there. Comprende?”

Not willing to give up such a juicy opportunity, she slumps like a caged little bird and nodded, as they walked out, to whatever pickup McCree had, Sombra was grinning the whole way.

_Looks like I’ve got some time to do some research._

**Author's Note:**

> Were you surprised? Well, probably not due to the summary and my opening notes. Tell me your thoughts! What are you thankful for this season? I'll see you guys in the next installment.


End file.
